1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calcium hydrogen phosphate for use in such items as medicines, cosmetics, and foods, as well as a method for preparing the calcium hydrogen phosphate and an excipient utilizing it.
2. Prior Art
Calcium hydrogen phosphate is used in such items as pharmaceuticals and foods to reinforce calcium and phosphoric add components and as an anti-caking agent.
Since calcium hydrogen phosphate is non-hygroscopic, inert, non-reactive with medicines, and does not discolor formulations, attempts have been made to utilize it as an excipient for such items as medicines, cosmetics, and foods. However, since calcium hydrogen phosphate takes the form of sheet-like crystalline granules of 10 .mu.m or more and thereofore features inferior binding properties, unsuitabe as an excipient. In order to avoid this drawback, calcium hydrogen phosphate is conventionally pulverized into fine granules or combined with a binding agent such as sodium polyacrylate to give it molding properties.